


Not the Speakeasy AU

by ElectraRhodes



Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 10:58:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11462175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElectraRhodes/pseuds/ElectraRhodes
Summary: Prompt from tumblr:Will persuades Hannibal to come to the local bar before the annual team meal. But the dinner isn't everything on his mind...(Originally in trash prompts but migrating work to deal with Soldier!)





	Not the Speakeasy AU

Will and Hannibal made their way into the bright jazzy wine bar where ostensibly the team was supposed to meet before the annual compulsory 'team meal'. Hannibal had been reluctant but Will had made a very big effort to persuade him. And a persuasive Will was, well, let's just say effective.

Once inside and leaning on stools at the bar waiting to order Will turned to Hannibal,

"I'm so sorry about this but please just play along for the next half hour?"

"Will? I beg your pardon, what do you....?"

Hannibal was silenced almost immediately by a desperate empath tongue in his mouth and a lapful of quivering desire. He marshalled his reserves. He'd got this. If there was something to play along for, well he could meet all expectations.

Expectations were exceeded and there were a few lazy wolf whistles and cheers. Will had his hands in Hannibal's hair and his arse in Hannibal's hands. The cheering got slightly louder.

They weren't done yet. If anything the whole kiss thing got more lascivious and lustful. Will discovered all kinds of things about his buttoned up therapist it would have taken months to unpick in the reverse sessions he'd been trying for weeks. Hannibal discovered that behind the glasses, dodgy hair cut, frankly terrible clothes was a lithe and luscious hottie that could certainly trottie.

When they pulled apart for breath and to accept the apprecaitive applause that greeted their performance, Will smiled into Hannibal's amused eyes and hissed as he nuzzled round Hannibal's throat and jawline,

"Awful ex. By the rest room doors. Utter shit. The worst. Said no one would ever want me. You're the most gorgeous, put-together, clearly sane, and frankly terrifying person I know. Please help me."

Hannibal nosed round Will's hairline,

"You're beautiful like this. So wanting and desirable. I'll do better than help"

He kissed Will again, slowly and then more deeply, then so erotically there were more whistles and "get a room guys" and quiet excited moans from elsewhere in the room. When Hannibal finally pulled back, he waved a hand round the bar,

"After much persuasion the light of my life and loins said yes! The drinks, ladies and gentlemen, as they say, are on me"

To much cheering, Hannibal and Will took laughing bows, and Will couldn't help but smile even more broadly as he watched evil ex huff his way out of the bar. He clung to Hannibal's shoulders and whispered,

"Perfect. You were perfect. That was.."

Hannibal looked at him, still a little giddy on the adrenaline and hot lapful,

"What my darling?"

Will stared at him and blinked,

“Oh my actual fuck”


End file.
